Dans les couloirs de Poudlard
by Ten'shi Dray
Summary: OS HPDM Drago est un vampire et dois sortir tous les soirs pour se nourrir. Que se passerait til s'il rencontrait quelqu'un lors de ses sorties nocturnes...


**Titre : Dans les couloirs de Poudlard**

**Auteur : Moi**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi tout l'univers de Poudlard et de la magie appartient à la géniallissime JK. Rowling**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : Harry/Drago**

**Avertissement : Cette histoire est un Slash(non jure) donc une histoire qui comporte des relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes donc si cela ne vous plait pas et bah au revoir et merci d'être passé.**

**Voila c'est mon premier OS alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon je suis pas très doué alors je vais me taire et vous laisser le lire.**

**Note de la bêta : Oh la, la ! On me demande à moi (Loryah) de faire la bêta… Zoupi, Zoupi, Zoupi ! J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de cette lourde tache (lol, je plaisante). Ca me fait très plaisir d'être ta bêta ma grande plutôt drôle quand on sait que tu est mon autre bêta lectrice pour l'union des ombres ! j'ai beaucoup aimé ton histoire et j'espère que tu me donneras encore plein de texte à corriger ! Et contrairement à certains, ce n'est pas pour le sadisme de relever des fautes (dsl petite pique à mon premier bêta). Alors je te souhaite plein de reviews ! bizous ma puce !**

**Note de moi : Et oui on remercie toute la géniallissime Loryah qui m'ai aidé pour mon OS et il faut préciser que sans elle cet OS n'aurait peut etre jamais vu le jour car j'y ai pensé quand j'inventais pour elle un OS( bah oui c moi sa 100eme review de L'union des ombres) donc si vous aimez cet OS et bah allez voir sa fic elle le mérite et laissez lui tout pleins de reviews. Heu à moi aussi quand même!**

**Dans les couloirs de Poudlard**

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un beau blond se déplaçait avec méfiance espérant ne pas être repérer par une quelconque personne avant qu'il n'ait atteint la sortie. Depuis quatre mois déjà il sillonnait Poudlard la nuit venue. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller voir le professeur Rogue en pleine nuit, il se le demandait encore. C'est cette nuit qu'il était devenu vampire et que depuis, chaque nuit l'appel du sang se faisant trop fort, il se rendait jusque dans la forêt interdite à la recherche d'un quelconque animal qui comblerait sa soif de sang.

Il passait dans un couloir, quand il vit une ombre se faufiler à travers une porte qu'il connaissait comme étant celle de la salle sur demande. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher, puisque son contenu changeait à chaque fois selon les souhaits de celui qui la faisait apparaître, et qui pouvait se balader dans cette salle à cette heure de la nuit ? Quand la porte disparut et que la personne qui en était sorti avança.

Un faisceau de lumière éclaira ses cheveux puis son visage et Drago retint un petit cri de surprise. Sa Nemesis se trouvait devant lui en jean délavé et en débardeur noir qui moulait son corps d'athlète légèrement hâlé. Ses canines s'allongèrent à la vue de cette Adonis, véritable appel à la luxure avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille retombant devant ses deux yeux verts tellement envoûtants et des gouttes de sueurs perlant de son visage et de ses bras musclés. Le serpentard ne se contrôla plus, son côté vampire pris le dessus. Il s'avança et enserra le Gryffondor qui sursauta à son contact. Le blond se pencha murmurant d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de toi, de t'embrasser, de caresser ton corps. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Je t'aime Harry. Fais moi confiance, je ne te ferais pas mal."

Harry n'arrivait pas à avoir peur, bien qu'il l'aurait dû mais cette voix l'envoûtait pourtant il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà entendue. Mais il avait confiance. Il sentit la personne derrière lui souffler sur son cou puis le lécher avant de le mordre. Il émit un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement de plaisir pendant que le vampire lui suçait le sang. Malgré la légère douleur Harry adorait le plaisir que lui apportait cet inconnu. Un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Les mains du vampire qui jusque là emprisonnait celle du brun, se mirent à se balader sur le corps de son amant.

Quand il eut finit de se nourrir, le vampire murmura.

" Ferme les yeux mon amour"

Le brun s'exécuta aussitôt et il sentit le blond se déplacer devant lui. Puis il se sentit pousser vers un mur. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, le soulevant et ses jambes encerclèrent immédiatement la taille de son ravisseur. Un sort fut lancé et les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Harry se mit à regretter que sa première fois ne se fasse pas avec l'homme qui avait pris son coeur. En effet, cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'il était amoureux du Prince des Serpentards. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry était à la recherche de Ron et Hermione et ouvrait chaque compartiment pour trouver ses amis. Il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et son souffle s'arrêta, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Le prince des Serpentards était seul en boxer, ses cheveux sans gel virevoltaient autour de lui à mesure de ses mouvements.

Le Blond se retourna près à lancer une réplique cinglante et un sort impardonnable quand il croisa les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se perdit dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement. Le blond plia le jean qu'il tenait et attrapa un pantalon à pince noir de grande marque, sa chemise blanche, son pull gris, sa cravate des serpentard et enfin sa cape noire qui portait l'emblème de sa maison. Il releva les yeux et vit que le brun ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde.

"Potter je sais que je suis superbe mais ce serait gentil d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça."

Harry rougit et balbutia.

"Heu, je non mais..."

Le Serpentards eut un petit sourire.

"Ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il rougit comme ça ! Pensa t'il. Mmh j'en mangerais. Mais attends, s'il rougit comme ça c'est que je n'ai pas tort. Alors je lui plais. Il va falloir étudier ça..."

"Tu voulais quelque chose Harry ? demanda t'il. Mais je t'en pris entre et assieds toi."

Harry fut tellement étonné que Drago l'appelle par son prénom et lui parle si gentiment qu'il en oublia qu'au départ il cherchait Ron et Hermione. Il entra et s'assit sur la banquette qui faisait face à celle où Drago s'était installé avec élégance. Ils restèrent là à parler pendant deux heures sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils parlèrent de leur enfance difficile, des vacances qu'ils venaient de passer, de ce qu'ils aimaient et de ce qu'ils détestaient. Ils avaient une soif de connaissance insatiable de l'autre. Ils racontaient leurs hontes, leurs joies, leurs larmes et leurs peurs. Incroyablement, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas peur que leurs confidences puissent être utilisées contre eux.

Ils furent interrompus par Ron et Hermione qui criaient à l'extérieur du compartiment.

"Mais non Ron je te dis qu'il n'est pas là, pourquoi Harry aurait été voir Malefoy ?"

"Et moi je suis sûre que c'est la fouine qui le retient prisonnier et si nous n'y allons pas tout de suite il va lui lancer un sort cet apprenti mangemort !"

Hermione fut consternée. Depuis le début de l'été, Lucius était devenu un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et avait risqué sa vie et la risquait encore pour apporter des informations à l'Ordre qui leur avait permis de déjouer nombres de plans de Voldemort qui avaient vu beaucoup de ses fidèles tués et beaucoup d'innocents avaient étés sauvé. Pourtant Ron étant têtu, s'obstinait à dire que les Malfoy étaient des monstres.

Harry sentit une grande peine monter en lui car il ne voulait pas laisser Drago, il voulait continuer à en apprendre plus sur lui et il n'avait pas aimé ce que venait de dire Ron. Il sourit à Drago et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci regarda la main tendue et son coeur s'emplit de joie. Il y a quelques années c'était Harry qui refusait son amitié en refusant de lui serrer la main. Aujourd'hui c'était Harry qui lui proposait cette amitié. Le blond tendit la main et serra celle du brun. Un frisson parcourut les deux garçons quand les deux peaux entrèrent en contact. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas devant un Ron furieux. Il tira Harry hors du compartiment tout en insultant Drago et en hurlant sur Hermione.

"La fouine! J'avais raison, partisan de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tu n'es qu'un traître! Si tu t'approches encore d'Harry, je te le ferais regretter. Et toi Hermione, tu vois que j'avais raison, je savais qu'il était là. Alors madame je-sais-tout !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Il oublia rapidement ses remords quand une main encercla sa virilité et qu'un doigt pénétra dans son intimité, puis deux, puis trois doigts avant d'être remplacé par le pénis de son amant. Ils firent l'amour en mélangeant tendresse et force, mots d'amour et gémissements de plaisir puis cris.

Harry qui avait les yeux fermés se concentrait sur ses autres sens. Il adorait les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il aimait tout de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Son parfum, la douceur de sa peau...

Il furent envahis par un orgasme d'une grande puissance et crièrent en choeur.

"HARRRRYYYYYY!"

"DRAGGGOOOOO!"

Drago fut tellement surpris qu'il relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

"Co...Comment as-tu su?"

Harry ouvrit les yeux et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du blond et s'empara de ses lèvres avant de reculer.

"En fait je ne le savais pas vraiment. Mais je me demandais pourquoi j'avais tellement confiance en toi et en te faisant l'amour j'ai reconnu la douceur de ta peau et la délicatesse de ton parfum. J'avais tant voulu que ma première fois soit avec toi. Je t'aime Dray, je t'aime depuis le jour où l'on s'est parlé dans le train. En fait je me demande même si je ne t'aimais pas déjà avant ça mais je devais le refuser. Mais tu avais montré une facette de toi tellement différente de celle que tu montre d'habitude dans le train que j'ai enfin pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi"

Même s'il est impossible de voir un quelconque changement tous les jours à Poudlard entre les deux ennemis, s'il vous arrive de passer dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit vous apercevrez peut être les deux amants unis à jamais par l'amour.

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? et bien vous savez comment on fait pour me le dire...

A bientôt

Arwen94


End file.
